Hidden Eyes
by KissyYou
Summary: In a world of destruction, a demon and the organization work together to set the world right once again. Along the way romance grows among the demon and a certain teenager... (Terrible Summary. Sorry.) Yaoi Warning! (Another Mukuro X Allen! Because no one thought of it...)
1. Mukuro?

**Nmi: We do not own D. Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and the characters!  
The characters might be a little OOC and the ages are going to change and new settings! Don't you like new areas?  
Thank you for reading and please comment to see if we should continue!**

**Also warning!~ MukuroXAllen! Yaoi! Don't like, then don't read! Please and thank you!**

* * *

Out of the 10 million people within the human population, only 3.5 million have survived from the foreign epidemic that struck them so suddenly. No one knows the source of the epidemic, but most of everyone understand that the epidemic was caused by something beyond human capabilities. With little research and understanding of the disease, the virus was only known as the D-Virus, the virus that doomed all of human life. People had little resources to survive with, since the D-Virus affects the majority of plant and animal life and makes food and water difficult to find, especially if they died from consuming contaminated sources.

With no hopes of surviving in the barren world, it didn't take long for people to accept and follow the leadership of a revolutionary group known as The Ziva. The Ziva promotes survival and second chances to live new lives. However, with their inspirational goals and speeches comes with their darkest beliefs. By manipulating the weak-minded and hopeless followers, the Ziva encourages rape over marriage and cannibalism over law. Slowly, the survivors lose their human reasoning and became thoughtless animals that thrive to survive in means of killing and ravaging their own companions.

* * *

In the darkest parts of Purgatory, rows of fleshly and rotting skulls and ancient ruins lay in fog for the unfortunate souls to roam within the darkness. Some find their way to sanctuary, but most wander hopelessly lost for all eternity. Inside one of the ruins held mountains of decaying bones; rusted chains, carved with written curses on them, all lead to the center of the mess, where a demon sat, with cascading dark-blue hair spread throughout the floor that rivals the deepest ocean.

From a bird-eye's view, the formation of the skulls and curses creates a seal of ebony magic to trap the demon in his place along with shackles bind tightly to his ankles and wrists that force the demon to sit or lie on the stone-cold and damp floor. The demon wears torn and tattered clothing and is covered in dirt and dust from head to toe. His blindfold masked his eyes completely as he calmly breathes in and out repeatedly from the slight boredom of being trapped in Purgatory with nothing mildly interesting to do.

Then suddenly he hears footsteps walking from the distance...crushing a few skulls along the way from what it sounds. The footsteps are closer to him until he hears them stop right in front of him.

"Here to beat me up, again?" he asks as he sneers at whomever is in front of him.

"You are given a second chance, monster," the visitor in front of him speaks.

"Oya? What happened? Did your master give into my seduction already?" the demon replies slyly. Before he knows it, the chains that bind him to the ground weaken and he was able to move and stand after so long.

"Get up. We are letting you free for the time being."

"Hm…" the demon listens for a moment and slowly stands up. Extending his legs was difficult, because it felt foreign after so long. "For what price, may I ask?"

"To do the dirty work in the human realm."

"Human realm…? ...So you are using me to what? Kill and slaughter the humans? I don't mind that..."

"No. You are going to investigate the force behind the collapse of human race."

"...Basically, you are making me do the hard work, while you beings are just standing by and watching?

"You can say that."

"How ugly. I hate you beings, but I hate the humans the most. They are the evil of all races."

"Just get out of here, Mukuro. You can find your way by just walking straight."

"Oya? You are just going to let me go? Then could you at least take the shackles and blindfold off…"

"No, you will forever be chained to this place. However…there is a spell that is attached to that blindfold, so it is up to you to figure it out to get it off on your own. You cannot rip the blindfold off, or else you are going to rip your own head off your neck," the mysterious visitor laughs mockingly.

The demon frowns distastefully at his situation. "...Very well. All I need to do is to walk straight, correct?"

"Haha, just go!" the visitor roars and the demon could feel his presence slowly fade.

"Hmph," and Mukuro starts walking in a straight path.

* * *

After what seems to feel like an eternity of continuous walking, the demon could feel the frozen floor underneath him begin to give way and transition into cement. The shackles on his ankles and wrists feel lighter, but their burden are still noticeable. The demon is still walking until he bumps into someone. That someone growls at him animalistically and tackles him to the floor in an attempt to bite his head off. The demon quickly kicks the person in the stomach violently and flips him off of him.

"I cannot believe that a mere human would try to eat me. Well, you are in trouble because I happen to be pretty hungry after many centuries in Purgatory," the demon smiles as he walks over to the fidgeting human and tears his body in half messily and starts feasting on its fresh organs as the blood spills all over the floor to pool around his feet. He is about halfway into his meal until he senses another person nearby. He tosses away the pale body and jumps away from a large heavy object descending over him. From the sound of it, it's a large hammer of some sort.

"Damn it! So close! Hey, you get back here!" Mukuro hears a young man's voice say.

"Do not be so silly. Why would I stop for you to crush me?"

"Hey! What? I didn't know that the infected could talk! Come back here!"

"You are a slow one, are you?"

"What? No! You're just too fast," the young man yells behind Mukuro. The demon is running away until he stops abruptly in front of another person. Then he finds himself sandwiched between the young man and the other person.

"Oh hey, Allen! Help me capture him!"

* * *

How did we do? Please comment and follow us!

Stay posted for Chapter 2!


	2. Mukuro and the Infected

**Nmi:  
We do not own D. Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and the characters!  
The characters might be a little OOC and the ages are going to change and new settings!  
Thank you for reading and please comment to see if we should continue!  
Seriously...comment...we dare you.**

**Warning: It might get a bit gory, so if you think you're going to get sick, you probably shouldn't read or at least get a bag.**

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~Previously on Hidden Eyes~~~~~~~~~~**

"What? No! You're just too fast," the young man yells behind the demon. The demon is running away until he stops abruptly in front of another person. Then he finds himself sandwiched between the young man and the other person.

"Oh hey, Allen! Help me capture him!" Suddenly, both men start running towards the demon.

**~~~~~~~~~~And now it continues~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Mukuro runs in front of the man named Allen and jumps above his head effortlessly at the last minute that leads to the two men crashing into each other rather painfully. 'Ouch. That must've hurt,' Mukuro thought as he leaps away from the pair gracefully.

"Itai!" the red haired man cried as he rubbed his head. "Allen, are you okay?"

"Not really...I did crash into your thick skull after all, Lavi…." Allen replied while holding onto his forehead.

"My head is NOT that THICK! How many times do I have to tell you that, eh," Lavi yells rather loudly close to Allen's face.

"No time for that right now! That Infected's getting away from us fast," Allen shouts back.

Lavi and Allen recover quickly and start chasing after Mukuro, who is very far ahead of them. Mukuro continues to run in the same direction, not giving any regards to the sharp pebbles and broken glass under his feet and the branches and thorns leaving thin bleeding marks all over his arms, neck, and face.

"He's gone into the dead forest," Lavi shouts.

"We'll take the chance," Allen replies.

"They're still chasing me down? How bothersome," Mukuro mumbled to himself in an annoyed tone. Mukuro gradually slows down as the forest becomes thick with large dead trees, with only the sounds of rushing footsteps and the increasingly loud growls and snarls of several Infected moving through the forest. He tries to navigate through the forest, bumping into tree trunks and large boulders and ignoring the pain from his bleeding feet and face. "Damn, curse this blindfold," Mukuro grunts slightly from pain.

"How the hell is he still able to keep running with that blindfold on," Lavi questions frustratingly.

"I don't know," Allen can only respond as he questions whether this man is really an Infected. "He's way too intelligent to be an Infected and he definitely doesn't look like one, either! He couldn't be an advanced Infected…" Allen ends up staring at Mukuro's back, taking note of his firm-looking shoulders and lean torso, barely able to see the back muscles flexing under his shirt. He shakes his head back and forth to get rid of the thoughts after he realizes what he was doing.

It did not take long before Mukuro hears growls and snarls not too far in front of him. "Oya? Looks like I'm surrounded." Mukuro stops dead in his tracks, hearing at least several of the Infected and then the two persistent men behind him.

"Damn, there are a lot of them, Allen!"

"Lavi, Just be careful and don't let any of them get away!"

Mukuro sighs to himself in annoyance and one of the Infected start charging towards Mukuro, ready to make a meal out of Mukuro. Before Lavi and Allen could interfere, Mukuro suddenly dodges to the left and grabs the Infected by the arm, tightly enough to make it scream in immense pain. Without hesitation, Mukuro rushes into the group of Infected and swings the body back and forth like a living bat. Lavi and Allen suddenly witness the blue-haired man whacking the Infected to the ground and smashing their bodies with the body bat and then crushing their skulls with his bare feet. Pools of blood and layers of skin and dark-red flesh start covering the dirt beneath Mukuro. The Infected are no longer recognizable as their faces are crushed inward with only pieces of their skulls, popped eyeballs, and slit tongues being noticeable.

Lavi stutters in shock, "He's n-not an infected...he's an ALIEN!"

Allen didn't know how to respond to that strange conclusion as he watches the tall, handsome, blue-haired man swinging the body bat around, not showing any form of emotion as the body gradually gets torn apart with the Infected screaming loudly in agony. As Mukuro kills the last Infected, what is left of the body bat is an arm dripping profusely with blood, with the hand occasionally twitching.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted," Mukuro concludes nonchalantly as he lifts the arm to his face, ripping a nice chunk of flesh from it and slowly chewing through it. "Mm...could use some salt and pepper. Now...all that's left are those two bothersome boys…" He turns to face Lavi and Allen, still munching on that arm ravenously. However, since Lavi and Allen were dead quiet the entire time, Mukuro is actually facing two dead trees.

"Oi, A-Allen. What's he doing now…," Lavi whispers to Allen harshly.

"Oh," Mukuro says as he turns around to properly face Lavi and Allen.

"...Hi there," Allen exclaims a bit too eagerly to the attractive blue-haired man who licking the arm bones clean.

"Hello," Mukuro smiles and takes his last bite out of the arm before he drops it on the floor without a care.

Allen finally assessed how this man looks with his tattered blindfold and very fit body…

'...He's…..._very_ easy on the eyes,' Allen thought. 'More composed than Lavi, even with his tight jeans.'

Mukuro asks, "Who are you? Where am I? ...Specifically? And what was I eating exactly?"

Allen answers very excitedly, "I'm Allen! You are in the Western district of Habitable Lands. And you are eating a part of the Infected and I think you should get yourself checked."

"Infected? What _is _an Infected?" Mukuro slightly tilt his head in question.

"They are…mostly humans and animals who have been contaminated by the _Disserpo putesco virus_, or also known as the D-Virus. Have you heard of the natural-born virus that was discovered and documented by many scientists a couple of years ago? The virus before originally affected only small isolated islands in the Antarctic Ocean, which leads to the virus being able to only survive in cold, harsh environments. However, the virus causes all living organisms to decay immediately after contact. Scientists made many anti-viral drugs to combat against it, due to the fear of animal-plant life extinction and habitable lands reduction. However, the virus quickly becomes immune to the drugs because of many mutations. Eventually, the virus becomes immortal and indestructible and spreads like wildfire, spreading farther away from isolated islands to large cities in many countries. The virus has finally adapted to the point where if life has been affected, the symptoms of decay are not physically shown until a week after, then life will rot and wither away…but as of now, many infected life sources, such as the Infected humans, are losing their state of mind and resorting to animalistic behaviors for survival. The Infected use many tactics for instance cannibalism and hunt in packs which makes it difficult for the citizens to escape."

Mukuro looks intrigued about the case and wondered is there a way to combat against it…

He likes his challenges bloody and hard.

Allen added, "That's also not all. While we are handling the Infected, we also have to deal with the occult, Ziva, who abused the virus and use fear to control the masses."

Mukuro faces Allen, "…..I would like to know more…where am I able to find out more?"

"Psst! Let's capture him and bring him back to our lab to examine him for any symptoms. Since he ate that….Infected," Lavi suggested.

"We can't even chase after him, let alone bring him back to the organization," Allen stated.

Mukuro faces them, "What organization?"

"….The Black Order. The organization that Lavi and I are from."

Mukuro thinks to himself and said, "I'm interested in this…._organization. _Take me there."

Allen smiles happily, 'Yay! He's coming!'

* * *

Hope you enjoy that! Please comment and follow/favorite!  
Stay tune for more!


	3. SO Close!

**NMI:**

**We do not own D. Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and the characters!**

**The characters might be a bit OOC and their ages are going to change along with new settings!**

**Thank you for reading and please comment to see if we should continue!**

…**Pretty please?**

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~Previously on Hidden Eyes~~~~~~~~~~**

"Psst! Let's capture him and bring him back to our lab to examine him for any symptoms, since he ate that…Infected," Lavi suggested.

"We can't even chase after him, let alone bring him back to the organization," Allen stated.

Mukuro faces them, "What organization"?

"…The Black Order. The organization that Lavi and I are from."

Mukuro thinks to himself and said, "I am interested in this…_organization_. Take me there."

Allen smiles happily and thinks, 'Yay, he's coming'!

**~~~~~~~~~~And Now It Continues~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Allen, Lavi, and Mukuro walk along a path of broken concrete, with small pebbles and fragments of bone crunching and snapping underneath their feet. Allen and Lavi are walking behind Mukuro so that they do not get him out of their sights as Mukuro is walking along calmly, adapting to the scorching heat and the stench of death surrounding him. To be fair, Mukuro is starting to get a bit bored.

"…Tell me more about what has been happening to the humans over the last several years," Mukuro asks suddenly.

Allen blinks at Mukuro's back when the silence was broken. "Eh?"

Lavi gently nudges Allen's side with his elbow. "I'm telling you. He's an A.L.I.E.N. He talks as if he isn't human!"

Allen rolls his eyes and sighs quietly before moving on to answer Mukuro's question.

"Let's see…where do I begin? Well, from what I know, way before I was even born, 50 million people used to live here, long before the country was separated into different districts. During that time, a biotech war erupted and had the entire country involved. All the leaders initiated the use of mutant and unstable viruses and bacterium to fend off their enemies. It didn't take long before things went out of hand and the unstable organisms started infecting innocent civilians. Women and children were the most common targets and in just a few years, it went from 50 million to only 10 million people left in the country. And with the D-virus present, it's only 3.5 million now…It's quite sad really."

Mukuro remains quiet to think. "Well, no need to investigate. The humans themselves caused their own collapse. Disgusting."

"So, what's your name? I'm Allen and this is my friend and partner, Lavi!"

Mukuro turns his head to the side. "Hm, is he your romantic partner?"

"E-Eh?! No! NO! It's not like that," Allen exclaims loudly, not ready to confess the occasional dirty thought when seeing Lavi coming out of the shower in just a towel. Lavi merely looks away, scratching the back of his head with a red blush on his face.

"Hm, I see. Well, you may call me Mukuro," Mukuro states and turns his head forward.

Allen smiles after recovering from his shock. "W-Well, it's good to meet you, Mukuro!"

"Why are you getting so cozy with the alien, eh," Lavi whispers harshly into his ear.

"He's not an alien and the last thing we want is for him to roam around, knowing that he could be infected at this moment."

"Hm, true. If we had left him be, who knows what he could do. Especially what he did to all those Infected…"

Allen thinks back to when he witnessed Mukuro slaughtering the Infected. He could not help but stare intensely at Mukuro's skin glistening in the sun, his muscles tightening under his shirt, his long legs moving gracefully as he ran. Allen almost feels ashamed of looking at Mukuro's seductive features rather than the actual fight…but only "almost."

It took the trio about an hour before they step in front of a run-down metallic shack in the middle of a rotting field of grass and trees. Lavi walks closer to the door and slides open a panel next to it to press a few buttons that are hidden behind the panel. After a few moments the door creaks open to reveal a polished and clean elevator that contrasts with the shack around it. All three of them step inside the elevator and the doors close in front of them as they make their descent.

Mukuro waits quietly for a while and eventually asks, "Where are we going, exactly?"

"We're going down by at least 600 feet underground to the headquarters where the Black Order is," Allen answers.

"And what does the Black Order do exactly?"

"We are in charge of terminating the Infected and making investigations in regards to the daily activities of the Ziva. Our priority is to rescue civilians and have them go through medical examinations to see if they show any symptoms of being infected. If they don't, then we provide them food, water, and shelter within our own headquarters."

"And what if these innocent people do show symptoms of being infected?"

"…Well, if they do, then we transport them to an isolated chamber for termination to prevent spreading the virus."

"Ah…I see," Mukuro says to himself.

It is a long elevator ride down until the doors finally open to a long chamber with only two large doors on the other side.

Mukuro sniffs the air to smell a strange fragrant. "What is this odor?"

Allen replies to him. "This is a cleansing chamber. Everyone that arrives or returns from the outside world must be disinfected and then go to the doctors to be stripped and examined."

"…I am sorry…stripped? I am afraid that I cannot participate," Mukuro states bluntly.

"And what the hell do you mean that you can't 'participate'," Lavi says while eyeing him suspiciously.

"I refuse to take off my clothes, especially these shackles and the blindfold."

"Well, too bad! Everyone follows the protocol, even if you're an alien!"

"Then I refuse to follow your silly protocol. And how dare you call me an alien of all things?"

After a mild struggle, Mukuro reluctantly agrees to go through the examination, but only if the shackles and blindfold remain on him at all times. Both Lavi and Allen did not question it any further and guide him to the doctors' room.

"Please strip sir," a doctor with a heavy accent said to Mukuro. "And please put these on," he handed a sterile pair of boxers to Mukuro. Mukuro feels the fabric under his fingers and slowly start stretches them apart.

"Ooh~" and he stretches them farther apart after realizing how elastic they were. Mukuro stretches the boxers so far apart that they could fit four adult men, two in each pant leg.

"'Cuse me sir. Please don't stretch the boxers like that. We have limited supply, until next shipment arrives."

"….and what would you do about it, if I do not stop?" Mukuro said defiantly.

"…..fine. Just do not rip them apart," the doctor said in defeat.

"Yay~" and Mukuro stretches the boxers more until he was satisfied.

Later on, wearing no clothes, Mukuro is STILL stretching that poor boxer apart. Then Allen knocks on the door and welcomes himself inside. "Hi Mukuro! I'm just here to watch over you," Allen said as he was closing the door. He turns around to find Mukuro standing holding the boxers in his naked glory. "I hope you don't mind," Allen said in a daze as his eyes drift lower and lower towards a certain region of Mukuro's body. Allen took three long seconds to stare at a particular body part, before scrambling and running out the door screaming "I'm sorry!"

Lavi would then enter, wondering why Allen is acting so weird right after seeing the alien. So he entered the room and saw Mukuro standing there shamelessly…naked. "WHAT THE HELL! PUT ON SOME PANTS! YOU INDECENT ALIEN!" Lavi screams at his face as he wrestles Mukuro down to slip the boxers on him.

After some time….Mukuro is finally wearing the boxers and feeling uncomfortable, due to the fact that he always went commando.

Now, Allen is inside the examination room to keep watch of Mukuro. Thankfully Allen recovered from that visual appeal in that enticing moment.

Mukuro had just gone through his examination (molestation) and is sitting on the table shirtless after having confirmation that Mukuro is not showing any signs of infection.

Allen could not help but stare at his bare torso while trying not to slobber at the sight. "Gosh, he's really hot." Allen shakes the thought away to question Mukuro's examination results. "How can a man consume infected flesh and not be affected in any way…? Maybe he IS an alien…wait, no. That's silly. But…there's no way he can be human…" Allen continues to stare at Mukuro's torso and raises his eyes towards his face, specifically his blindfold. "Besides, how can he walk around so casually with a blindfold on? Is he really blind? …What if…?" Allen's curiosity starts to get the best of him as to what's behind the blindfold and his hand slowly shifts closer to Mukuro's face without even realizing what is happening.

Before his fingers could brush against the cloth, Mukuro's hand instinctively grabs Allen's. Allen lets out a small cry of surprise and is about to apologize for his action until Mukuro does the unexpected. Mukuro pulls Allen's hand closer and gently nibbles on the tip of his index finger before pulling his mouth away to speak. "Tsk tsk. Did I not say that the blindfold stays on at all times~?" Mukuro turns his head in Allen's general direction and smirks teasingly at him.

Allen starts blushing lightly and tries to respond. "A-Ah…I…ehm…"

"Hm…I should punish you later…unless you want me to punish you. Right. Now."

"W-What? P-Punish…?! What would you do to me-"

A knock on the door along with a chipper female voice interrupts Allen. "Allen! Are you in there?"

* * *

Please comment and fav/follow! Stay tune for MORE!  
Thank you for reading!


	4. Punishment?

**NMI:**

**We do not own D. Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, or the characters!**

**The characters might be a bit OOC and their ages are going to change along with new settings!**

**Thank you for reading and commenting!**

**We would love to hear more from you, so please comment away (we don't judge)!**

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~Previously on Hidden Eyes~~~~~~~~~~**

Allen starts blushing lightly and tries to respond. "A-Ah…I…ehm…"

"Hm…I should punish you later…unless you want me to punish you. Right. Now."

"W-What? P-Punish…?! What would you do to me-"

A knock on the door along with a chipper female voice interrupts Allen. "Allen! Are you in there?"

**~~~~~~~~~~And Now It Continues~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

"Wha? Oh! Lenalee, I'll be right there," Allen yells through the door as he manages to slip his hand away from his grasp.

Mukuro slowly puts his hand down, slyly smirking when Allen turns away. _Do not think you got away with this, boy~ I promise to give you your punishment._ His smirk disappears when Allen opens the door to reveal a young woman with dark hair and a big smile on her face.

"Hi, Lenalee! What's up," Allen asks as he greets her.

Lenalee peeks behind Allen to stare at Mukuro for a bit before answering Allen's question. "Komui wants to see you and the new guy! Lavi's been saying nonstop about how he doesn't like the idea of having an 'alien' inside headquarters. I just had to see for myself before I assume Lavi's just being weird again!"

"Eh heh heh…Mukuro's not an alien! He's just…," _A very handsome and strong human-like…man!_ Allen responds with a fluster. "Anyway! We'll be right out in a minute!"

After Allen gives Mukuro his shirt back to put on (otherwise, he might actually get a nosebleed), they both walk down the empty white hallways towards the conference room. They enter the room in which a very long silver table sits in the center with 52 black chairs surrounding it. A large electronic screen is propped against a wall, with numerous screens of data and images being displayed on it. Allen ushers Mukuro to sit down between him and Lavi, the only other person in the room at the moment besides a dark-haired man with glasses and a white hat sitting across them.

The man is looking through a thin stack of paperwork for a few minutes until he adjusts his glasses and looks up at Mukuro with a small smile. "Hello, Mukuro. My name's Komui and I was just looking through the results from your medical examinations. You are quite something, aren't you? Here, it says that you clearly show physical evidence of being scratched and bitten by the Infected. We haven't even considered how long you've been exposed to the outside world, and yet you show not even a hint of any infection whatsoever."

_Wait, he got scratched AND bitten?_ Allen glances over at Mukuro, taking a closer look at his arms. _But...his skin is pale and smooth- Well, it looks completely fine!_ Allen interrupts his thoughts before they go any further. He questions if Mukuro actually did get hurt since he looks practically untouched. _Does he...heal fast?_ Allen is focusing so much attention on Mukuro that he didn't really hear much of what Komui is saying.

Lavi gets Allen's attention when he screams, "Eh?! You want Allen, you creepy alien?!"

"Wait, what?" Allen nearly fell off his seat when he heard that.

Mukuro turns his head towards Allen's direction. "I said that I will join the Black Order if I can have you as my roommate and my partner at all times. Did you not hear that?"

"...Huh?!"

Mukuro smirks at him. "Oya~? Where was your mind at, boy?"

Komui joins the conversation to explain. "In general, I thought it would be a good idea to have Mukuro on our side since he can handle the Infected quite impressively. So I offered Mukuro a position to join our organization, in exchange for food, water, supplies, medical attention, shelter, and protection. However, he wasn't interested in any of that until I offered him some of my employees to work at his disposal. That's when he brought up you. So, from now on, Lavi will be switched with Mukuro as your roommate and you are to be by his side at all times! That's an order!"

"..." Allen is left speechless. _He's going to assign me to a man he barely met for 10 minutes?!_

Komui looks at Allen and says, "Because it's you, Allen, that I trust you are able to take care of him."

Mukuro's smirk only grows bigger. "I look forward to getting to know you _much_ more."

_What am I supposed to do?! _Allen internally screams.

With that, Allen guides Mukuro to his room. Allen opens the door and is about to wait for Mukuro's reaction to the rather plain room, but he turns around to realize that Mukuro still can't see. _Oh, right. Duh._ Allen then takes the time to really look at Mukuro and realizes that Mukuro's does not have any clothes or belongings, aside from the blindfold and the rather long chains cuffed on both his wrists. _Eh?_ Allen looks behind Mukuro and notices that the chains go past underneath the door. _Just how LONG are they and how come no one said anything about them?_

Mukuro senses the awkward silence and speaks up. "Something you want to say, boy?"

"Ah! ...Oh, um…" _Where do those chains end?_ "You need some clothes," Allen blurts out, ignoring the question that will linger for a while in his mind.

Mukuro looks down (if he could) at himself. "Hm, yes. Your doctor tossed out my old clothes, claiming that they were too tattered and bloody and 'just plain gross'."

"Well, then let me lend you some clothes," Allen says, trying to not hope that Mukuro would strip in front of him. After Allen retrieves some new sterilized clothes, he gives Mukuro some privacy to change. _Hopefully the clothes fit him nicely._ He waits, hearing the shuffling of clothes and the zippers, until it is quiet. "Are you all done?"

Mukuro shifts, not used to the clothes quite yet. "I believe so."

Allen steps out from the bathroom, where he was waiting in, and the sight of Mukuro in his new clothes nearly made him drool. _He makes the uniform look really good…_ Allen checks him out from top to bottom. Mukuro's black blindfold matches the outfit well, with his dark blue hair flowing freely behind him like an endless river. He is wearing the signature black floor-length trench coat, unbuttoned, with crimson red trimmings. The Rose Cross insignia rests on the left side of the coat proudly. Mukuro wears a tight red long-sleeve shirt with a wide neck to bear his pale neck and collarbone; the tight black leather pants fit his long legs perfectly along with the red knee-high combat boots to complete the outfit. Allen stares at him for a long while. "You...um...the outfit looks really good on you!"

Mukuro slowly smirks to Allen's reaction, sensing the nervousness in his voice. "Oh, you like it that much?"

"Y-Yes," Allen says, cursing himself for stuttering. Allen barely blinks before he finds himself pinned to the wall, trapped by Mukuro's lean arms. Allen glances up to see Mukuro's face inches away from his. "Mukuro?!"

Mukuro stays still and quiet shortly before saying, "I never gave you your punishment."

"Punishment! B-But-!"

"Nothing big...really~ You will see...tonight."

"TONIGHT?! Eh. Uh. Can't it wait?"

"Nope~"

"That's no fair…."

"Just wait...and prepare yourself~" Mukuro says with a sinister chuckle.

-later at night-

Allen shifts uncomfortably in his bed as he senses Mukuro hovering over his bed. "Uh….don't you want to go to sleep?"

"I don't need sleep...at least not that much. Just go ahead. Sleep."

"Eh….it is rather difficult if you keep hovering over me like this."

"Kufufu. Don't worry about it."

"...okay...Good night."

Mukuro waits for a couple of minutes of Allen shifting and moving around before he calms down into his comfortable spot. Allen is slowly drifting to sleep before he feels the bed creak as extra weight rests on it. Then he feels Mukuro's cool breath on his neck. Allen then feels startled and shifts suddenly so that…. Mukuro ends up pressing his cold lips firmly on Allen's neck. Allen gasps in surprise and quickly shifts away from Mukuro's body, feeling his cheeks heating up. Mukuro froze there quietly, unsure of what just happened. _...What part of his body did I kiss?_

Allen did not get that much sleep that night…

* * *

**NMI: To be honest, I didn't expect people to actually like this story.**

**KissyYou: Using my concept? Of course people will like it!**

**NMI: I appreciate your (readers, ignoring KissyYou, huhuhu) support, so thank you!**

**KissyYou: Hey! -puff cheeks-**

**NMI: -raspberry-**

**NMI: ****Please favorite and/or follow as always and stay tuned for more chapters!**

**-hugs and kisses-**

**Oh, if you want to find or make a fan art of Mukuro wearing the Black Order uniform, be our guest (and show it to us while you're at it, please)~**


End file.
